The Nine Gates of Hell
by DrofyahGurl
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't alone? What if he had secrets? What if the third was the only one who knew of somee of them? How would that all change the world?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had secrets. Some only the Sandaime knew. And one only him and one other knew. One his mother took to the grave. One his Father didn't know about.

The first secret was there were two Kyuubi no Yokos. They were twin brothers. Kurama the nine tails sealed in Kushina was the eldest of the two. And was the one who attacked the village. His Yang chakra was sealed in Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze eldest son of Kushina and Minato Namikaze. The Yin chakra was sealed in Minato himself who died during the sealing.

The second secret was Naruto had a twin brother. They were identical in every way. His name was Rama Uzumaki-Namikaze.

He bore the Yang chakra of the second Kyuubi the one no one knew about nut Kushina. She took the yin chakra with her to the grave as her husband did. They both called the Shinigami to do the sealing costing their lives.

Kushina managed to write Rama's name on his chest in blood and Naruto's on his in blood.

The third secret was that the blood was a combination of both parents blood. It was also infused with a massive amount of chakra. This cause the names to become permanently etched in their parents blood in their mother's hand writing.

Their fourth secret was they were exceptionally advanced. Their minds developed much faster than a normal person. So, by three months old they were just as smart as any two-year-old child. Which meant they were walking, talking, eating, and potty trained by three months old. This was all well and good as the matron hated them. But made other children and the workers afraid of them and think they demons.

Which lead to secret five. The twins were murdered on their first birthday. They were given anbu guards who had seen how they were acting. They were as smart as any six-year-old by then and acted it despite being only a year old. These guards killed them thinking they were demons. Sarutobi spent six months investigating their murders. And wouldn't burry them till he found their killers and brought them to justice.

This leads to secret six. Both boys had been sent to limbo. Both had been deemed good but refused to leave Kurama and Shinsaku. So, they went with them to hell. There both boys met the Ninth level of hells boss Monzaemon. Both boys challenged him to a fight. He accepted but only if they could defeat the other eight bosses. Needless to say, they did and went on to beat Monzaemon who gifted them with his throne and the throne of the other lords. Making them the over lords of Hell.

Secret seven was they came back to life after six months scaring the aged Hokage. Who executed everyone involved after the boys told them.

Secret eight was they gave Konoha a second chance. When they were two years old that was betrayed. They were beaten and raped for two days straight before they were rescued by the Itachi and Shisui Uchiha who murdered all involved in a fit of rage.

Rama refused to stay there anymore and returned to their kingdom where they were treated as Gods. Naruto stayed in Konoha and chose to give them chances repeatedly regardless of what they did.

Secret nine was after their defeat of Monzaemon they were gifted fangs from Kurama and Shinsaku. Those fangs were forged in the fires of hell into twin blades. These blades were sentient beings that when touched by anyone would control them and send them into a fit of rage and make them murder thousands. This was found out when Naruto's blade was taken by a minor clans man who thought he deserved it more. Rama carried his tail on him at all times. Naruto's was locked in a sealed case in the Hokage's office hidden under Genjutsu, so no one got any ideas.

These secrets were what were kept from everyone. Even those who knew the boys. When Naruto became Genin Naruto trained with his brother and taught him everything he knew. They were taught by Ninja who died ones loyal to their parents. Those men were given a paradise the boys created for warriors who died in battle. A type of Valhalla where they could fight, drink, eat, party, and sleep with demon woman as much as they wanted. If they had loved ones who died and went up the boys had made it, so holidays, birthdays, and anniversaries were spent together even if their other half went to heaven.

So, when team seven was given a mission to wave, and Naruto having talked with Rama the night before and knew what they were walking into, said, "Sir may I request my tail and better half accompany us?"

His team wondered what he meant and Hiruzen said, "Do you think you can handle it without them?"

"Maybe but only by the skin of our teeth. This is a shitstorm mission sir. Rama has already been informed and us waiting should you agree. I will only need go get him. And yes, sir you may murder them thoroughly when I return." said Naruto knowing what was to come.

Hiruzen said, "You may. Go retrieve Rama and I will get your tail brought here. Though do know I am not opening that without you here."

"Yes sir." said Naruto bowing, "I will return shortly."

With that the floor fell away and fire licked at his feet. They heard screams of agony before he dropped, and the floor returned. Iruka said, "What kind of Shunshin was that?"

"It wasn't. Nore was it a jutsu. Naruto was returning home to his kingdom." said Hiruzen as he stood, "Excuse me I have to retrieve his tail."

When he returned it was with two Anbu carrying a glass and wooden case. In the case was a blade. It was pure white and had a fox as a hilt with its nine tails flowing down the blade. There were seals covering the entire box.

"Sir why is that sealed like that?" said Kakashi, "Most of those are containment seals mean to hold Tailed beasts like the nine tails and chakra suppression seals."

"Because this is Naruto's tail. It is a sentient blade like the ones used by the Kiri seven swordsmen's. But unlike them his tail is temptation. It lures weak minded people to it. And when they grab it they go on a killing spree. That's what happened to the Nakamishi clan. The clan head took it thinking he deserved it more. His five-year-old son took it and murdered everyone and forced my men to kill him before it was returned to Naruto. So, I am saying it don't touch it or Rama's tail its exactly the same." said Hiruzen, "They are the only ones able to control the spirit of the blades."

They shuddered and then the floor opened again. They saw the flames and heard the screams. But more than that they heard the laughter above all else.


	2. Chapter 2

When two boys came up out of the fire they were identical. The only thing different was their clothes.

One wore a black vest, a white dress shirt, a red tie, a black pair of pants and a black jacket with a white lining design. His shoes were black closed toed shinobi sandals.

The other wore a white vest, a black dress shirt, a red tie, a white pair of pants and a white jacket with a black lining design. A white pair of closed toed ninja sandals completed his outfit.

 _(a/n: Outfits from Vampire Knight anime day and night classes. Thought they were perfectly suited for them._ )

Both had sun blonde knee length hair bound in a tight braid with the top half spiked all over. Their hands bore white gloves that were short like Kakashi's fingerless ones. Both bore a black seal on them.

 _(a/n: think Roy mustangs gloves from fma._ )

The one in white carried a black blade matching the one in the case on his back so it was seen over his left shoulder.

Hiruzen smiled and said, "Welcome back Rama. You are well I hope?"

"Yes, Grandfather I am fine. And you?" said the boy in white

"I am fine." said Hiruzen

The one in black held out a scroll and said, "Every single orange monstrosity I own Grandfather. You may murder them thoroughly."

Sakura said, "Naruto?"

They both looked, and Rama smiled and said, "Oh hey Sasuke. Was told to tell you Shisui sends his love and says hi."

Naruto chuckled and whispered, "Maybe you should let Fugaku come talk to him. He's hell bent on chasing Itachi."

Rama said, "That's a good idea. Be right back Grandfather just gonna go get someone to talk some sense into the Uchiha's head."

He left the same way he came, and Naruto said, "Can I have my tail now please?"

"Yes. Let me unlock it." said Hiruzen who pulled a chain from his neck, "Kakashi keep a tight hold on those two. Wolf grab Umino and Neko keep an eye on Hatake."

They did as told and as soon as it was unlocked Kakashi said, "My god."

The two tried to walk forward but Kakashi stopped them. Iruka was faring better but said, "Naruto shut it up please. It's not easy ignoring it."

Naruto picked it up and it got quiet instantly. Sasuke said, "What the hell was that?"

"Yeah it was so cold, and I was compelled to go to the voice calling me." said Sakura

"That was my Sword." said Naruto sheathing it and putting it so it came over his right shoulder, "It is as is Rama's from a Fang of our respective tenants and forged in the fires of our kingdom. It is the multitude of suffering that makes it cold and the voice is the demon that resides in the blades."

Rama returned and Hiruzen dropped his pipe. Sasuke in shock said, "Dad?"

Fugaku looked at him and went to go to him only for Rama to stop him. "He may come to you but if you leave our side you will cease to exist entirely. And I don't think Makoto-Chan will appreciate you missing her birthday cause you disappeared entirely." said Rama

Sasuke went over and Fugaku hugged him tightly. Hiruzen said, "Thank you boys."

"Welcome sir." said the boys bowing

"How?" said Kakashi shocked, "He's dead."

Fugaku smiled and said, "And Rama-Sama and Naruto-Sama rule Hell. They are its overlords. I and the majority of our clan reside there." he looked at Sasuke, "Your mother is gonna be so Jealous next week when I tell her I got to see you."

"We would bring you to our realm Sasuke." said Naruto

"But it could cost you your soul." said Rama

"So, we can't bring you there, so you can see her next week when she comes to see your father for her birthday." said both boys

"I can see if the big boss upstairs allows her to come down here Though. Might mean a contingency on our part but we can do that right brother?" said Rama

"Yeah we can do that. He at least deserves to see her too." said Naruto, "I mean Itachi ends up with in our realm when he dies so he can see her on holidays, birthdays, and anniversaries like the others do their loved ones. So, it's only fair."

Rama snapped his fingers and they were all terrified when a Shinigami appeared. "Go see the boss man upstairs. See if he can spar Makoto Uchiha for a few moments today to talk with her son. Tell him we already brought his dad up for the same thing."

"Yes, Lord Rama." said the Shinigami bowing before disappearing

"He'll ask." said Naruto, "It'll be the same rule for her. She won't be able to leave his side or risk disappearing completely."

When he came back Makoto said, "Sasuke."

The death god brought her over and she hugged him too. Naruto and Rama smiled and said, "Lady and Lord Uchiha. You should know your son wishes to chase after his brother and pay him back for what he has done."

Both adamantly told him no. And Makoto said, "Its fine baby. He was doing as ordered. We aren't mad. We didn't even fight him when he came in."

"We were in the wrong Sasuke. And I was wrong when I told you not to be like your brother. He was better than we were." said Fugaku

Hiruzen said, "Know I didn't give that order."

"We know sir. Danzo did. He attacked Shisui too sir. And stole his eye from him. Probably did several of ours too." said Fugaku

"Don't worry his soul has been weighed and he has been found wanting. He will be paid in full for all his crimes." said the boys calmly

When they left it was with a thank you to the boys and with a goodbye from Sasuke who instantly hugged em both and thanked em.

Sakura hugged him when he started crying. He didn't even shove her off. Kakashi said, "That was very nice of you two."

"We may rule hell Kakashi, but we are compassionate. We aren't cruel to those we employ or to those who inhabit our realm. Warriors are given paradise sinners are punished. If your soul is black as pitch you are found wanting as Danzo has. But no everyone is inherently evil just because they took a life or two. Warriors are allowed to spend time with loved ones in heaven for important events. They are given food, drink, sport, and all the woman they could ever want. They are left to rest in luxury for eternity. This has led to us being considered the vest rulers ever appointed." said Naruto smiling

"How are you lords of hell anyway? You're not dead." said Iruka

"We were murdered on our first birthday by our guards. We were judged and told we could go to heaven. Kurama and Shinsaku were to go to hell. We didn't want to leave our furry brother's, so we went with them. We challenged Monzaemon the previous lord of level Nine. He accepted but said we had to beat the first eight first. Took us six months normal time to beat all eight. We beat Monzaemon and he declared us overlords of hell before he died." said Rama

"We staged a hostile takeover and won." said Naruto smiling, "After all humans value money. Whoever owns the most is in charge. To a demon money means nothing. To a demon power is everything. And we proved that at a year old we were the most powerful. Every demon in the realm gladly fell to their knees and bowed to us. And still do so without complaint."

"Here we are demons, monsters, lower than worms beneath the earth." said Rama who smiled, "There we are Gods. We are hailed, worshiped, serviced in any way we like. We are the hero's our father wanted us to be in all our glory."

Naruto snorted and said, "You are. I live here."

"By your choice dear brother. You decided to keep giving them chances to redeem themselves. I refuse to give them such chances. I am returning home when we return. I will gladly come to your aid brother, but I have had my fill of the humans here. I will gladly take my blood thirsty, vicious demons over them any day." said Rama who touched Naruto's face, "I still don't understand why you think they can be redeemed. We gave them a second chance Nissan. And how did they use it? By locking us up in a warehouse for two days to beat and rape us repeatedly until Itachi and Shisui saved us. So, no dear brother I have had my fill of these humans you insist on remaining amongst."

Naruto put his head to his and said, "Because Mother and Father would want us to learn to forgive them Ra. It is in their memory I reside here a not our kingdom where we are loved by all."

"Ru not even they would stay here. They would take us and let Kurama and Shinsaku destroy this place. They would Ru I am sorry but even they wouldn't be this forgiving." said Rama as he moved, "But it is your choice I will not scorn it or ridicule you for it. You are welcome to come home anytime you like you know this."

Naruto smiled and said, "I know. Shall we go? After all a new toy waits for us at the end."

"I know, and I am going to enjoy playing with him when I return home." said Rama as they left

"Please tell me they were exaggerating sir?" said Kakashi

"Unfortunately, they weren't. After that incident Rama forsaked us. He fled to their realm and hasn't returned. This is the first time in eleven years he's set foot in the land of the living let alone in Konoha. Naruto returns to Rama a lot. But always comes back to give our village more chances. Their gonna run out one day and when that comes our village is doomed. Because they will sick their army on us. And destroy the hidden leaf village save the few they care about." said Hiruzen who sadly added, "I hope I never live to see that day come. Because it will be a sad day in deed."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Rama went to the gate and said, "We know you lied Tazuna and why. Know we are aware of the situation and have decided to help anyway even if this is a shitstorm mission."

"Be careful boys." said Kotetsu

"We will be Kotetsu." said Naruto

The others showed up and Kakashi said, "The one in white is Rama he's Naruto's twin brother who is in black."

They left, and Rama said, "God I forgot how boring it is here."

"Surprised you haven't summoned a lust demon yet. Nympho." said Naruto amused

"Don't tempt me." said Rama, "I might do that. Then you'd be screwed."

"Oh, the horror to end up in a threesome with a lust demon and my twin." said Naruto in mock horror, "I'm a Narcissistic Nympho I am aware. You are too so shut it."

Both boys laughed, and Sakura said, "What's a Narcissistic Nympho?"

"A nympho is someone who has to have sex constantly." said Tazuna

"A narcissist is someone in love with themselves." said Sasuke

"So, I think it means they love doing threesomes with each other." said Kakashi

"Actually, means we get off doing each other." said the boys, "To humans it's wrong to have a romantic relationship with siblings. Amongst demons its encouraged cause it strengthens the bloodline more not weakens it like with humans. And amongst demons it matters not if you were born male or female. Two males can have children cause one male can get pregnant. And two females can because one female can sire children. It just depends on if you are a Seme or Uke."

"If we were full demon or even half Naruto would be the one to bare children for us." said Rama smiling

Naruto chuckled and said, "So true."

"Gross." said Sakura

"We go by demon rules, laws, and customs Haruno not human ones." said Rama

"Why exactly?" said Sasuke, "Who are Kurama and Shinsaku?"

"They are twin Kyuubi no Yoko. Kurama is the one we learned about in the history books. He's the one the Yondaime got rid of. He sealed Kurama's Yang chakra in me and the Yin chakra in himself. He called the Shinigami to do it." said Naruto

"Shortly after that Shinsaku sensing his twins chakra came running. Mother saw him and how devastated he was at losing his brother again sealed him inside of me. I was born after father died. No one knew Shinsaku even came because he didn't take his true form which is what Kurama did. She like The Yondaime called the Shinigami and sealed Shin's yang chakra in me and Yin in herself. She and him are spending eternity in the Shinigami's stomach." said Rama

"We are called Jinchuriki or human sacrifices. Our parents sacrificed our lives to save the village. And their sacrifice is paid for in our pain, suffering, and blood at the hands of those they gave their lives to protect." said the boys together

When they saw the puddle, Rama smirked and held his hand out and the water started to boil. Two men jumped out badly burnt.

"You're so bad Rama-kun." said Naruto giggling

Rama smirked and snaked his arm around Naruto's waist and said, "Thought you liked it when I'm bad."

Naruto giggled, and the men snarled and went after them only for Naruto to move and pull his sword out. He let go of it as Rama started kissing him.

They facepalmed and the sword merely attacked them on its own. Rama sent his own as they ended up against a tree.

The twin blades unaided fought the brothers. And when the twins broke for air they both held up a hand. "Your choice. Surrender or we will kill you. Either way it bothers us not." said Rama breathless

"Think fast were only taking a short breather." said Naruto breathless

"We tend to fight better when we're playing together." said Rama

"And were both really horny now." said Naruto undoing his brother's vest buttons

"We give up." said the two

Both swords went back, and they put them away and Naruto grabbed Rama's hand, "You deal with this sensei. Were gonna go entertain ourselves."

They ran off into the forest and Rama knocked him down just out of sight. They could hear their moans though.

Sakura was shocked and Sasuke said, "Sensei should I be worried that's turning me on?"

Kakashi said, "Don't know. Cause I'm right there with you."

"Me too." said Tazuna, "And I'm drunk still."

Sakura blushed and said, "Me too."

"Weird. Gonna have to ask about that one." said Sasuke

They finished with the brothers and the twins came back. Naruto said, "Sorry about that. Someone couldn't wait for us to be further away."

"Hey, I don't go two seconds back home without being worshiped by a lust demon." said Rama hugging him, "Sides your lucky I didn't just jump you here in front of em big brother."

Gozu and Meizu said, "Your twins?"

"Yep with a Narcissistic Nymphomaniac condition." said Naruto amused, "Wanna join our side? We'll gladly help you get into Konoha as citizens."

The brothers said, "How?"

Rama was already molesting his neck and Naruto said, "The Sandaime is our surrogate Grandfather. He'll listen to us. Damn it Ra stop before we end up doing that again."

"And your point." said Rama smiling

"We won't be able to collect our newest toy if we can't leave this spot. You can fuck me all you want when we get there. Hell, we'll go kill Gato and you can have me on the bloody floor if it pleases you." said Naruto

Rama leaned over and said, "Can I drag his soul up from hell and make him watch as I bend you over his lifeless corpse and have my way with you?"

"If you want to yes. But we got to get there first dear brother." said Naruto kissing him, "And we won't if you can't keep your hands off me long enough to travel."

Rama said, "Fine but no backing out. You said I could torture him by making him watch."

"Whatever you want baby brother." said Naruto lacing his hand with Rama's.

"Can I ask why listening to you two turned all of us on?" said Sasuke

"Cause we are Lords of demons. We have adjusted to living amongst them. We when together intimately release pheromones that turn on others. It's a hazard of sleeping with Lust demons as much as we do. Their powers rub off on you. Its why I scolded him. Trust me you hear us go the other way. If you find us and are in the same area you could end up dying from have too many orgasms. It's that bad for humans to be around two lust demons playing with each other." said Naruto, "If you don't die your junk will explode from over stimulation."

They all shuddered, and Rama said, "Which is why it's hard for us to be together. We can't keep out hands off each other. Lust demons are constantly fucking in piles of flesh because it's so intense."

"Yeah been there a few hundred times." said Naruto amused

They headed for wave. Gozu and Meizu were going to Konoha with a clone of Kakashi. When they got there the twins were making out while walking.

Kakashi said, "Your as bad as me when reading."

Both flipped him off. And Naruto flicked a kunai at a bush. It showed a white rabbit which caused Kakashi to yell duck.

Everyone hit the dirt but the twins. Both were cut in half and merely faded to dust as Zabuza appeared.

He felt a blade on each side of his throat and Rama said, "That was mean. We were having fun."

"Yeah sides it won't end well for you Zabuza." said Naruto

He kicked em both away and said, "Twins. If you were female you two doing that would've been hot."

Both laughed, and Naruto said, "Sorry only females we play with are lust demons."

"And they're not technically female they just look like a girl but are male." said Rama spinning his sword, "So should we phantom fight him and go back to what we were. Or should we save it for later and actually get a work out?"

"Good question. We can phantom fight him and if we have to we'll take over." said Naruto

"Sounds good to me." said Rama tossing his sword and Naruto's before slamming him into a tree and kissing him again.

The swords flew at Zabuza and fought with him. He was shocked and seriously wanted to learn to do that. Rama moved to Naruto's neck and he said, "Sorry Zabuza can't teach you that. It's an ability we get for being what we are. Appreciate you wanting to learn it though."

They ended up with their shirts only covering their chests. When they broke apart Rama said, "Rain check?"

"Yeah come on lets have some fun." said Naruto moving, "Been a while since we had a challenge."

Both went, and their swords flew at them and Rama said, "Kakashi may we have a chakra and food pill please."

He tossed em and Naruto held them out to Zabuza and said, "No tricks. Come take them. Then we'll start over. It's been a while since we had fun. No one's really posed a challenge for us since Monzaemon when we were a year old. You're the first."

Zabuza took them and ate them both after jumping away and said, "Whose that exactly?"

"The ninth lord of hell." said Naruto

"Or he was before we over threw him." said Rama, "Allow us to introduce ourselves properly. We know you, but you don't know us."

"I am Naruto." said Naruto. "And I am Rama." said Rama

"We are the sons of Kushina Uzumaki the red devil herself." said the boys bowing, "We are known as THE NINE GATES OF HELL!"

The wind picked up and an overwhelming ominous feeling took hold. Zabuza said, "What do you mean you over took hell?"

"We are the rulers of hell. If you die Zabuza we will be in charge of where you go. You will go and live like a king. All the food, drink, sport, and woman you could want for eternity. And anyone in heaven you care about, or love will come see you every holiday, birthday, or anniversary." said Naruto smiling

"Are you rested? As my dear big brother said we haven't really had a challenge like this since we took over hell on our first birthday after being murdered for being demons." said Rama smiling viciously

"We won't even kill you. Just go till one gets a kill shot. You can even join us in Leaf if you want. The oni brothers did and we didn't even have to get involved at all." said Naruto smiling

Zabuza smiled and said, "Haku come on out. We're not doing our orders."

He came out and said, "Yes Zabuza-Sama."

"Oh, a pure soul. Been a while since we sensed one of those." said Rama looking

"An untainted soul is a treasure. You are very lucky to have such an innocence with you Zabuza. Many would kill to have that." said Naruto

"My brother and I aren't one of them. Employ a bunch of them hell ya. But we don't do that." said Rama

They fought with Zabuza and managed to end up a three-way draw, and Naruto said, "Oh yeah your definitely coming back with us. This is fun."

"Yeah I may even come up here to the living world more often if I get to fight with you again. Would be worth it." said Rama

Zabuza said, "Alright can't say it was horrid. Best work out I've had in a while."

Haku said, "Are we taking them up on their offer Zabuza-Sama?"

"We are yes." said Zabuza as he put his sword away.

Kakashi said, "We aren't even needed."

"Now imagine if I had left my beautiful mate at home and not brought my tail with me?" said Naruto purring as Rama stroked his head, "It was a shitstorm mission sensei. You'd be exhausted, and someone would be dead. More than likely Haruno for being a useless fan girl or Uchiha for being a hot head."

Kakashi said, "Good point. I am glad you brought your younger brother and your sword."

None of them noticed the real Kiri hunter nin watching them and shivering before leaving. His thoughts were, 'Ye _p I am so putting those twins in the bingo book with a flee on sight order. '_

They went to Tazuna's house and Naruto said, "Haku can you show us where Gato is hiding?"

Rama was having a very hard time not doing inappropriate things with Naruto while the kid was in the room.

Tazuna saw it and said, "Inari why not go up to your room for a while?"

Inari sighed but left and Sasuke checked and said, "Your clear Rama."

Rama merely molested Naruto and Tsunami jaw dropped and Tazuna said, "Don't even try dear. Be glad he waited till Inari left the room. He's barely kept his hands to himself the whole way here."

Naruto bit back a moan and said, "Hurry Haku cause he's not gonna wait very long...and I don't want to explain to Inari why his mom and grandfather are dead, collect Zabuza and sensei's bounties, and tell Itachi and the Harunos why their family is dead nore burry anyone."

Kakashi said, "Being in the room with them while their having you know what could kill those around them. They'd die with a very satisfied grin and the most perverted death ever but even I don't want to know how many orgasms it takes for a grown man to die from having."

Zabuza shuddered and Naruto said, "On average 25 in a row will kill you."

Haku said, "Follow my ice mirrors."

"Just show us where we'll find it." said Naruto barely containing that moan, "Damn it little brother will you slow down. You're not gonna last very long at this rate."

Rama growled in his ear as his eyes turned red and Sakura said, "Naruto his eyes are red."

"Ohh let Shin out huh. Ok pays to have a set of twin Kitsune who are mates too baby bro." said Naruto letting Kurama out his eyes turning red too, **Where snow princess?**

Naruto's voice was demonic and Haku showed them and Naruto said, **Sweet. Ja'ne.**

With that the floor opened up and they went down and disappeared. Zabuza said, "Was that hell?"

"It was yes. They are the Nine devils Zabuza remember." said Kakashi

Both boys came up in Gatos office. He screamed which called tons of his men. Both brothers just let their swords go as they made out amongst the blood and gore. People screaming as they were torn apart was music for them. When they killed Gato Rama pulled his soul up.

He stripped Naruto and threw him over Gatos lifeless bloody body and fucked him.

When they came back the next morning both had their shirts open and had their braid out and looked thoroughly sated.

"Have fun?" said Kakashi amused

"Very. He's dead as are his men. We roamed the manor and pretty much fucked each other senseless in every room we found. A lot of them saw us. They died smiling." said Naruto smiling

"I bet." said Kakashi, "Hungry?"

"Starving." said Naruto

"I wonder why bro. You ain't ate since the night for we left." said Rama amused as he sat down.

Sasuke said, "How come?"

"And do you two have your names tattooed on your chest?" said Sakura

Both removed their shirts showing their bodies littered in scars. Naruto ran his hand over his name and said, "Before she died Mom wrote our names on our chest in hers and dad's combined blood. It was so Sarutobi knew who was who. The blood held a large amount of chakra from them and the twin nine tails. So, they created a sort of seal on us. It's all we have of them. It's their blood and chakra in mom's handwriting."

"It's our most precious gift. It's also how we got so good. It's a seal it sealed all our parents potential into us. Everything they wanted for us to become. It made it so that by the time we were three months old we were no different than any two-year-old you'd meet on the street." said Rama

"When we were a year old we were as smart and skilled as any six-year old. We never hid this and its why our Anbu guards murdered us. They thought we were demons and deserved it." said Naruto, "We didn't wanna leave Kurama and Shinsaku, so we went to hell with them. And then took over. We were dead for six months here in the living world. Time moves slower there than here."

Naruto smiled, and Rama said, "Were far older mentally then we are physically. We age like demons do due to the seal mom gave us."

"Creepy. So, your thirteen but mentally your nineteen?" said Sasuke

"Exactly." said Naruto smiling

"Where are those from Rama? If you've been in hell how do you have scars?" said Kakashi

Naruto took a blade and sliced his face and they saw the same injury occur on Rama. Rama said, "We are linked far more than other twins. If he dies I die and vice versa. His injuries are mine. So, I may not have been beaten by like my older brother was I shared his pain."

 _(a/n: Think hell boy and the golden army. How the twins if injured shared the injury. Had to put it as its Kinda badass._ )

"We heal fast so no worries. And being Lords of hell means it takes a hell of a lot to kill us." said Naruto

"Plus, the cool part is. We die we go home to Hell and we can just bring ourselves back. It's kind of like were immortal." said Rama smiling

"Kind of cool." said Zabuza

When the bridge was done it was called The Whirlpool Twins Bridge.

They headed back to Konoha. On the way they ran into a group of Kusa nin. They were gonna attack them until they saw the twins.

"Problem guys?" said Naruto

Rama leaned on him and said, "Yeah problem guys?"

He licked Naruto's neck and the Jonin grabbed his book and checked it and said, "How old are you two and what rank?"

Kakashi said, "Why?"

"Merely curious Hatake-san." said The Jonin

"13 and only been Genin a year." said Naruto smiling, "Did someone be naughty and put a bounty on us by chance?"

"Of course not." said the Jonin grabbing his team and running.

Zabuza cracked up and said, "I think that was a yes."

"Oh yeah and by the way he was acting it comes with a flea on sight order." said Kakashi amused, "Good job boys. First time outside the village and you two already got a bingo book entry with a flea on sight order."

They laughed as they made it back. And Kakashi said, "Hang on a minute guys."

He went in and got the new book and they walked into the office and Kakashi busted up making everyone look.

Kiba said, "Holy hell there's two Naruto's?"

"Twin brother Rama." said Iruka

Zabuza said, "Were we right?"

"Zabuza Momochi." said Hiruzen

Kakashi said, " _The Nine Gates of hell. Names: Naruto and Ranma Uzumaki. Identical twins. Age: 13. Rank: Genin one year_. _Affiliation: Hidden leaf village. Description: sun blonde knee length hair, sky blue eyes, six whisker like scars on face. Rama white formal suit with black line designs. Naruto black formal suit with white lines. White gloves covering hands. Twin blades matching. Naruto white Kitsune blade. Rama black Kitsune blade. Can use blades telekinetically. Genin under Hatake Kakashi see page 42 for description. Fought Zabuza Momochi page 52 for his stats to stand still in Kenjutsu only fight._

 _Claim to be Lords of Hell itself. Liberated Wave country from Gato single handedly._

 _If seen flea for your life praying Kami himself will shield you from them._

 _Side note if seen in an intimate way run for your life because their blood limit will kill you. Blood limit dubbed triple s rank extremely dangerous._

 _Those caught by blood limit will die smiling. Been dubbed Hentai Koukyo._

 _Rank given: Double S-rank_

 _Bounty: ARE YOU NUTS? FUCK MONEY IF YOU DON'T HAVE FIVE ARMIES DONT EVEN TRY IT_!"

Kakashi busted up and said, "That last parts in all caps too. Oh man you two are bad ass."

"Wait is that the new issue?" said Asuma

"Yeah and I got two of my students in it with a flea on Sight order their first time outside the village." said Kakashi smugly

"Guess those Kusa nin updated it. Cause we were in their issue already." said Naruto

"Or it hadn't been sent out and he just kept the new advisement in the book." said Kakashi

"True but that so cool." said Naruto

"I have a great idea." said Rama who snapped his fingers only or the death god to show up.

"You called Lord Rama?" said the Shinigami

"Yep. Spit em up please." said Rama smiling

Naruto jumped and said, "Yeah spit em out. Spit em out."

Shinigami bowed and said, "As you wish my Lords."

He vomited up both Minato and Kushina who were shocked. Both boys smiled and said, "Mommy! Daddy!"

Both spun and saw them both. They were hit, and Naruto surprised them by hugging the death god and said, "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

Rama joined him and said, "He's right thank you." he moved, "you can go to lust resort and take the next two weeks off."

"Thank you, my Lords. You are very welcome." said the death god bowing, "Don't know why it only did that with Minato but it's a plus. She has a pass like yours now My lords. She may come and go from hell as she pleases just as you two do."

He left, and Naruto said, "That means mom can go home with you Rama and Dad can stay here with me."

"Yep and Gramps can retire again." said Rama taking the hat off Hiruzen and tossing it to Naruto

Naruto put it back on Minato's head and said, "Welcome back to the land of the living Yondaime-Sama."

Rama said, "He brought them both back somehow. Dad can't go back and forth like us. But mom can."

Kushina said, "Back and forth?"

"We are the overlords of hell." said Naruto

"We staged a hostile takeover when we were one." said Rama

Naruto went over and took the book and said, "First time out and made the black book."

Kushina felt such pride and hugged em both and said, "Oh my precious baby boys. I am so proud of you two."

Minato looked at Naruto and he said, "I don't hate you for sealing Kurama in me dad."

"Just like I don't hate mom for sealing Shinsaku in me." said Rama

Naruto said, "Rama was born after you died. Shinsaku is my Kurama's twin brother. He showed up after looking for him."

"Ah ok. Was confused." said Minato, "Hey Kakashi."

"Hello Sensei." said Kakashi

Hiruzen said, "Well this will be fun explaining."

"Nah just tell the council we ordered the death god spit them out. They should back off." said Rama hugging Naruto, "I don't know anyone stupid enough to go up against someone who can order the Shinigami around like one does a servant."

"Or one who can summoning him with a snap of his fingers." said Naruto smiling, "Let alone two."

Minato said, "So what's been going on since we died?"

Naruto held out his hand and said, "Come and I'll how you. Do know to walk in one's hoes means you experience everything they do."

Minato went over, and Naruto showed him just as Rama did Kushina. When done both were livid. And Kushina hugged her sons and Minato said, "We should go to your old home Kushina."

Hiruzen said, "So Rama was right. Had you known this as the outcome you'd have left us to their rampage."

"Damn straight and held no remorse or regret about doing it." said Minato, "To think we sacrificed our lives for them and they pay it back by doing that to our children."

"I told you Minato. But you didn't listen." said Kushina

Naruto said, "As touching as it is to know my baby brother was right. I'm not leaving."

"What why?" said Rama, "Dad and mom don't wanna stay."

"Because even if they hate me Rama I love the village. And I will stay and protect it." said Naruto smiling, "You go with em. Not like I can't come visit what with me being able to go anywhere through our kingdom."

They were shocked and Hiruzen made him come to him and actually said, "Naruto why would you choose this village who has done nothing but abuse and torture you over the one thing you've always wanted?"

Naruto smiled and showed Hiruzen and said, "Because not everyone is like that. And it would be cruel to abandon them."

Minato said, "Just like us."

"Yep." said Kushina

Rama groaned and said, "Man why? We were so close to being free Ru."

"You are free Ra. You don't live here. You haven't since our second birthday. I am the one who lives here. Who deals with their hatred, their scorn, and abuse not you. Yes, you share in my pain and my memories. But you are free little brother. You live in our Kingdom where you are God and treated as such. So please don't complain." said Naruto

"What do you mean share pain?" said Hiruzen

Naruto slid a pen knife over his cheek and a similar wound appeared on Rama's face. And Rama said, "Any injury to him is an injury to me."

"Sir their both covered in scars." said Kakashi

Minato stood up and said, "Raido get everyone gathered. Screw the council will deal with them later. Right now, they will all learn we are back together and just who it is they have fucked with."

"Yes, sir Yondaime-Sama." said Raido coming out and bowing

Naruto said, "Gonna crack skulls."

"Damn straight." said Minato who summoned a small toad, "Tell Jiraiya I'm home. And drag Tsunade back here now."

He left, and Naruto smiled and ran to Rama and they sank into the floor when it opened up under them. Kushina gushed as she said, "Now that right there is amazing. Our sons are Gods."

Both laughed, and the others sweat dropped. Sasuke didn't even feel slighted his parents couldn't come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Rama came up in the middle of the Akatsuki headquarters with all of them present. Hidan said, "Fucking hell man. Fucking bad ass."

"Thank you, Hidan-san. Would you like a tour sometime? You may come to our realm any time you wish all you need do is kill a tainted soul and ask permission." Said Rama

"We are The Nine Gates of Hell. It is a pleasure to meet you all." said Naruto who looked at Nagato, "If you wish it Nagoto we can try giving Yuhiko back to you in full glory and reverse what your jutsu has done to you. It will cost you though."

"What price?" said Konan

"Give us the one who attacked and killed our mother. He is the one wearing the mask. Give us him and you may have your friends back." said the boys

Itachi said, "Tobi. Can do that."

Nagato said, "Do your half first."

Naruto and Rama both held their hands out and Nagato screamed in his hideout. When they lowered their hands Naruto said, "Ma'am you may want to go see to him. We did him first. Distance made that agony for him."

She fled, and Rama started to remove the black receptors. Once all gone both placed their hands on him. And when Nagato and Konan came in together they backed off.

Yuhiko stood up and said, "Oh man what happened."

"We restored your life for you." said the boys who looked at Nagato, "we have kept our side Nagato Uzumaki. Now keep yours. We want Tobi for murdering our mother and Father."

They smiled and Nagato said, "Hidan Itachi go fetch him."

"Got it boss." said Itachi, "Oh and their names are Naruto and Rama Uzumaki, so you know sir."

"Were related." said Nagato

"Yes, we are." said the boys who looked at Deidara, "Just as we are blondie here. You are our Uncle through our mother Kushina. And Die is our elder half-brother through our father Minato."

"No wonder mom never mentioned dad un. He was the yellow flash un. It is good to meet you both un." said Deidara

"And you Nissan. You may come to Konoha. Father is there. We brought him back too though by accident." said Naruto

"Same with mom." said Rama

When they came back Naruto smirked and said, "Well hello Tobi Teme or should we say..."

"Obito-Teme." said Rama

Both pulled their swords and said, "Any one not immortal should leave. The two zombies block the room. Oh, and don't try leaving we've sealed the room against you doing it."

When alone they let to swords go and merely entertained themselves. Hidan said, "Good thing we can't die huh man."

"Yep. Still not gonna be able to stop smiling though." said Kakazu

When done Obito was dead and Naruto said, "Well that was fun. Sucks we gotta tell dad and Nissan we killed their student and friend though."

"Nah got better idea." said Rama tearing the Zetsu off him, "Feel free to sacrifice Zetsu Hidan. He's bad news anyway."

He left cackling as the others came back. Itachi said, "What ya doing?"

"Gonna fix him. Zetsu was controlling him more than anything. So, we are fixing it." said Rama

Once done they concentrated. They watched as damage was repaired and limbs replaced. When done the sat back and Naruto took a blue orb and pushed it into his chest.

When done Obito sat up gasping. He looked around and said, "Where am I now?"

"Your safe and sound. Your cousin Itachi and our uncle and elder brother and their friends have been helping you." said Naruto

"You lost your memories, but we replaced them." said Rama

"We are Rama and Naruto Uzumaki. You knew our parents." said the boys

"Your sensei's sons." said Obito smiling

"We are." said Naruto, "Itachi you may come home. Sasuke knows the truth. We brought your father up and your mother down. He talked to them both. Come home and we can finally nail Danzo. Yahiko-oji if you want you can even be the one who executes you since he is the one who got you killed."

"Thank you, boys we will come to Leaf. Maybe we can get an alliance between Leaf and Amegakure out of it." said Yuhiko

"Very well we will inform Father of your plans. Kisame know Zabuza now resides in Leaf. And we fought him to a standstill in a straight up Kenjutsu fight. If you come maybe you two can tag team us in a match. Would be worth the fun." said Naruto smiling

With that the ground opened up and Rama said, "Jiraiya is coming back home and is bringing Tsunade. Maybe she can heal you Itachi-kun. He'll be happy to hear you three are well."

With that they sank into the fiery world below them and Obito said, "Wicked. Was that Hell?"

"They rule there apparently." said Itachi, "Interesting visit. And think he's the nine tails Jinchuriki."

"Who?" said Deidara

"Both of them. Apparently, there were ten tailed beasts not nine. The nine tails was split twice and made twins. They both care a nine tailed fox." said Itachi calmly

"Whoa." said Nagato, "Kinda feel bad for the three we took now."

"Maybe they can fix it. We still have the bodies Nagato." said Konan

"We'll ask." said Yuhiko, "For now go pack. We need to head out."

Both boys came up in Suna and said, "Lord Rasa."

"The nine gates of hell. A pleasure." said Rasa

"They won't come. We sealed the room. It's a waste of chakra." said Rama

"You have an alliance with us. Please don't destroy it by siding with a snake who is just using you. Besides we can fix the problem." said Naruto smiling

"Oh?" said Rasa

"Yes. Ambush Orochimaru. Take his head. Bring it to the Sandaime. And we will correct the damage the wind daimyo is doing." said Naruto

"Or you could do option two. We fix the problem, but you give us Gaara. You see him as a failure. We see him as a younger brother." said Rama

"We can tame his inner beast far better than you have. He is an Uzumaki after all. And our mother's nephew." said Naruto

Rasa said, "Lift the seal."

"Done." said Naruto

Rasa summoned one Anbu level nin and said, "Get my children. All three of them."

When they came in Rasa said, "Give me your Hai-ates."

They did and Temari said, "What's going on Father?"

"You're going with your younger brother. Go pack everything you have all three of you. You won't be returning." said Rasa coldly

When gone Naruto said, "Why?"

"They aren't safe here. Take Gaara as our deal. Take my two eldest to keep them safe from my enemies here. The council will turn on me. I will lose, and I will die. This is mw fixing my mistakes." said Rasa

"Very well sir." said Naruto

Once they came back Rama said, "Come lets go. Gaara wrap them in sand and let no holes be found. We will be at our new home shortly but the way we are going is dangerous to those who don't hold a demon to keep them grounded."

He did, and they left through hell and came up in Leaf. "You may release them now Gaara." said Naruto

"Follow us. We have to see our own father." said Rama, "Our mother is your Aunt Gaara."

"And your real father will be coming here in the coming few days." said Naruto

They came in and Minato said, "Boys where did you run off too?"

"Sorry father. We went to talk to Uncle Nagato, Itachi-kun, Deidara-Nissan, and Obito-kun. They are going to be coming here soon to talk with you." said Rama

"Then we went to talk to Rasa-Sama. He sent his two kids and stepson here for relocation. Gaara is mom's nephew and the other two aren't safe when Rasa is done doing what he is gonna do." said Naruto, "He sent you two here for your protection not to be cruel."

Kushina said, "Nagato-kun's alive?"

"He is. As is Uncle Sasori." said Naruto smiling

"Uncle Sasori is Gaara's dad." said Rama smiling

Minato signed everything and sent it to Suna and it was sent back, and he said, "Done. Welcome to Konoha you three. You will stay with us of course."

"Dad mom can you check panda-Chans seal please. Its defective." said Naruto

They did fix it and Naruto said, "When Itachi gets here we can get Danzo."

It didn't take long either for them to show up either. Minato stood on the tower and Hiruzen said, "Quiet down all of you. I have decided to retire yet again. And my successor is someone you all know quite well."

He came out with the hat and Naruto and Rama did a massive prank. They came forward on each other's shoulders.

When the removed the hat and opened the cloak revealing them both people started swearing and cursing. Only for a massive wave or KI to hit them.

Then Minato and Kushina both walked forward and placed their hands on their heads.

Naruto went over as it was deathly quiet he said, "Mommy up please."

She lifted him, and Rama handed him the hat and Naruto put it on Minatos head and smiled as he said, "Now your Hokage again Daddy."

People froze, and he lifted Rama and kissed em both on the head and said, "I thought your impersonation was very good boys."

Both giggled and Minato said, "I am back as is my wife. We will not go into detail but count yourself lucky our sons are lenient."

Kushina said, "Rama show them please."

"With pleasure mother." said Rama who merely snapped his fingers.

And Naruto did as well. And twin Shinigami's appeared. Both bowed and said, "You summoned us Lord Naruto Lord Rama?"

"We did yes. Mind telling them how our parents are alive after you ate them." said the boys

"You ordered we spit them out My lords. We always do as you order sirs. Do we not?" said the two

"You do. Thank you. Both of you may return home now." said the boys

Both bowed before leaving and the boys said, "We can summon and command the death god with but a snap of our fingers and have been able to since we were a year old. We are rather lenient with you."

Naruto saw him and jumped down and ran across the roof and jumped off. Shino sent his bugs out with his dad's and Naruto used them as a spring board. He landed and slammed into a blonde boy and said, "Deidara-Nii. Your here."

He caught Naruto and spun him and said, "Yes little brother I am here un. Come lets go back over with father un."

They went over via a white bird. This bird went over the village and Diedara detonated it.

"Hello Father, un." said Diedara smiling, "Kushina-Kaasan."

Kushina hugged him and said, "Hello baby."

"Your mother was that Iwa kunoichi I slept with to get info from, isn't she?" said Minato shocking them all

"She was yes un." said Deidara smiling pushing his hair out of his face.

Naruto caught his hand and said, "Oh wow Rama look Nissan has hand mouths."

Homura paled and said, "You're a Jakobu."

"I am un. And be glad I didn't know about my little brothers un. If Konoha wouldn't be standing un." said Deidara, "As it is I am betting if I tell Grandfather I am with my father and I wish protection from his village for them he will grant it without a problem."

"Whose your grandfather?" said Minato

"The current Tsuikage of Iwa un." said Deidara smiling

Hiruzen busted up and said, "Oh man Onoki had a bounty on his daughter's baby daddy."

Kushina said, "Wait so is that bounty cause of the troops you killed or for knocking up his only daughter on a battle field?"

Minato said, "Good point lovely. Going to have to apologize for that. But if she had told me I Would have been honorable and taken them in."

Deidara said, "Mom died for I was born. I was born two months early cause of it. A grass village attacked the house. Mother cut me free and blew herself up to save me. Grandfather raised me himself."

Naruto hugged him and looked at Rama who smiled. They'd talk later.

Minato said, "As of this moment my three boys are off limits. As are my wife's nephew and his two elder siblings."

Kushina said, "And anyone wishing to have anything to do with Sasuke or Itachi Uchiha can come through me. They are my god children, so I am their guardian. Nissan, Ototuo come to the house. We will talk there."

"Very well Imoto-chan. It is good to see you escaped Whirlpool. Mother feared you'd been lost." said Nagato from next to his group.

"Father feared the same for you two and mother." said Sasori who smiled, "Where is my Gaara Shina-nii?"

"At the house resting. Chiyo fucked up that seal the old bat." said Kushina

He chuckled and said, "Alright then let's go I tire of this political crap. Plus, I'm starting to stick together." said Sasori

They all left, and the leaf felt like crap. Hiruzen chuckled and said, "Itachi Uchiha has been exhilarated of his crimes. He is free to return to Konoha which he has. Tsunade Jiraiya head to the Namikaze estate."

Everyone left and Danzo swore. He went to leave when the twins showed up and threw him off. He caught himself and the twins stood near him.

"Not so fast Danzo. You have a one-way ticket to our kingdom." said Naruto

"There is a reason we are listed in the bingo books as the Nine gates of hell." said Rama

Both smiled and said, "Time to show you your new home. There are quite a few people who wish to say hello."

The ground opened up showing nothing but fire and people writhing in pain. They started to sink. Danzo screamed and tried to get away. No one helped him all fearing what would happen. Danzo left scratches in the ground and then they were shocked.

Fugaku shot out and grabbed Danzo around the neck and snarled, "Hello Shimura. Payback time fucker. You'll pay for murdering my family and me."

They fell in then and everything closed up as they heard his screams of agony. People were terrified and both Namikaze boys showed up out of the hell pit. Both smiled and said, "Hello. Don't worry he had an outstanding warrant. We just collected is all. Well good day we have to go home now for mother worries."

Sasuke ran over and jumped them and said, "That was wicked cool how you had dad show up and drag him down the rest of the way. Way awesome."

"Glad you like it. Come on Itachi is waiting for you at the house." said Naruto

They disappeared in dust all three. People were staring at where Danzo had disappeared then all ran away screaming. Hiruzen chuckled and looked at the other two and said, "Be glad the boys only wanted him. I'd hate to be dragged to hell by those I'd murdered."

He'd left them there. Both pale as a ghost knowing what he meant.


End file.
